1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems for customizing personal environments, and more particularly, to a system that will correlate at least one of a plurality of predetermined personal environments with the psychological profile of the intended occupant of the environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is becoming increasingly apparent, particularly in the workplace, that morale and productivity are increased when the worker is situated in an environment that is consistent with the nature of the worker's function and his or her working style. Presently, improvements in worker efficiency, productivity, and morale are sought to be achieved by structuring the work environment to reflect an efficient work throughput, and additionally to include decorative features that include wall and fabric patterns and colors, perhaps selected by the worker who would occupy the environment under consideration.
A similar approach has been used in residential and other environments in an effort to improve the occupant's sense of well-being. More specifically, residential environments generally are tailored to the desires of the residents by the selection of furniture, its style and arrangement, and decorative features of the space in accordance, generally in accordance with the subjective desires of the resident(s). Nevertheless, irrespective of whether the environment in question is a workplace or a residential space in its character, functional and aesthetic considerations are not in and of themselves adequate to fulfill the needs of the occupant that would be mandated by the personality traits or characteristics of the occupant.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a system for correlating the characteristics of an environment to the personality characteristics of the occupant.
It is another object of this invention to provide a system for correlating a plurality of personality characteristics to predetermined environment types.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a system for correlating a plurality of personality characteristics to predetermined office environments.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a system for correlating predetermined office environments to commercially available items of office furniture.
It is additionally an object of this invention to provide a system for correlating a psychological profile to at least one of a plurality of predetermined environment types.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a system for correlating a psychological profile obtained by means of a Web-based psychological testing system to at least one of a plurality of predetermined environment types.
It is also another object of this invention to provide a system for correlating a predetermined office environment to commercially available items of office furniture that correspond to data items stored in a remote computer system.